


My Only Wish

by YakuLev_Trash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Denmark, Alpha Iceland, Alpha Sweden, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Merry Christmas, Missing in Action, Mpreg, Omega Finland, Omega Hong Kong, Omega Norway, Post Mpreg, Prisoner of War, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sad Twist on a Happy Song, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Special Ops Unit, losing a spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLev_Trash/pseuds/YakuLev_Trash
Summary: Merry (VERY late) Christmas to Amethystfairy1!





	My Only Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystfairy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/gifts).



> So.... This oneshot/songfic is like... *checks calendar* 3 weeks... late...  
> I'm so sorry it took so long! But here is a late Christmas gift to Amethystfairy1!  
> I really wanted to have this out by at the latest, New Years... but life got in the way... sorry darling! ><  
> Anyways, the song for this song fic is "My Only Wish" by Britney Spears... Yes, it's an older song, shut up! XD
> 
> Enjoy Amethyst!  
> (And everyone who reads it...)

_Last night I took a walk in the snow,_  
_Couples holding hands places to go,_  
_Seems like everyone but me is in love,_  
_Santa can you hear me?_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
It was December 15, and Lukas Bondevik was walking the busy streets of Helsinki. _It's freezing… why does Tino always have to host the Christmas parties here?!_ As the omega walked down the streets with hands shoved into his pockets and his scarf pulled up over his nose, he was bumped into by an alpha also walking the streets.  
  
“Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there…” the alpha smiled.  
  
“Honey, you should watch where you're going!” His omega popped her head into view and scolded the alpha.  
  
“That’s alright…” Lukas kept his head down. _Why is it that everyone I speak to has a significant other…?_  
  
“Um… well… Merry Christmas then…” the alpha said before he and his omega went on their way.  
  
Lukas kept his head down as he continued his walk to Tino and Berwald’s house, when he got there, he was tackled by Tino and Berwald’s son, Peter.  
  
“Uncle Lukas!”  
  
"Hi, Peter…" Lukas replied dully.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Uncle Lukas!” the boy beamed brightly up at the omega.  
  
“Merry Christmas…” Lukas let a small smile slip through.  
  
“Peter…? Where did you go?” Tino called from inside the house.  
  
“Mommy! Uncle Lukas is here!” Peter responded before turning back to Lukas, “My daddy brought a friend from work to the party this year!”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Lukas raised a brow.  
  
"Yes, he did!" Tino appeared in the doorway, "It's about time you got here, Lukas! I was about to send Berwald and Emil out to look for you!"  
  
“Sorry, a couple bumped into me on the way here…” Lukas shrugged.  
  
“Were you watching where you were going?” Tino raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Of course…” Lukas pushed past his friend to avoid the “mom” questions.  
  
“Lukas! You need to be more careful!” Tino whined at him.  
  
Said omega walked into the kitchen where he saw three alphas that all had what Lukas could only assume was apple cider rum. One alpha was his younger brother, Emil. _Of course, my LITTLE brother would end up being the alpha…_ The next one was obviously Berwald, Tino’s mate, husband, and secretly baby daddy. _Tino just found out that he was pregnant a few weeks ago, and yet he still didn’t tell Berwald…_ The third alpha, however, was unfamiliar. _Who’s that…?_ The tall Swede turned around to face the Norwegian omega.  
  
“W’lc’m…” (Welcome...) Berwald greeted.  
  
“Thanks…” Lukas nodded as his eyes met with the mystery alpha.  
  
As cerulean eyes met amethyst eyes, the usually stoic and distant omega felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  
  
“Hi, you must be Tino’s friend, Lukas,” he grinned, “I work with Berwald… I’m Mathias.”  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
I sent it off and just said this,  
"I know exactly what I want this year,"  
Santa can you hear me?_  
  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**_One year later, December 15..._**  
  
“Lukas!”  
  
“Uncle Lukas!”  
  
The platinum blonde omega braced for the impact of the 6-year-old boy and the near six-foot tall alpha. Both bolted out of the house, Peter grabbed Lukas around the waist nearly tipping him over, Mathias grabbed ahold of Lukas from above and he stopped the omega and the boy from falling.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Uncle Lukas!” Peter smiled up at the omega.  
  
“Yes… Merry Christmas, Peter…” Lukas grunted uncomfortably, “Perhaps you and Mathias could let me go…?”  
  
“Okay…” Peter giggled and released the omega.  
  
The Danish alpha still clung to the Norwegian omega, “Mathias…? Could you let go?”  
  
“I hardly get to hang out with you anymore because of work! I don’t get a longer hug?!” he whined.  
  
“It’s not my fault you decided to be a Special OPS sniper…” Lukas rolled his eyes, “Now, could you please let go of me…?”  
  
“Lukas!” Tino came over excitedly as Mathias released Lukas.  
  
The Fin had his daughter in his arms as he greeted Lukas, he brought everyone inside before turning back to his friend.  
  
"Hi, Tino… How is the baby?" the Norwegian asked with an unusual sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"She's fine…" Tino giggled, handing Lukas his 5-month-old daughter, "She's been waiting for you to get here! You're the only one she likes!"  
  
“She just doesn’t like all the excitement,” Lukas smiled gently down at the baby in his arms, “She needs someone calm once in a while, don’t you?” he nuzzled her forehead.  
  
“H’llo…” (Hello...) Berwald came around the corner to greet the omega.  
  
“Hey, why are you always the last to get here, Lukas?” Emil also came around, “I live farther away! How come I can still get here before you?”  
  
“Shut up…” Lukas rolled his eyes.  
  
Tino smirked with a devious glint in his eyes, “Hey… Lukas? Mathias?”  
  
“Yes…?” Lukas looked up from the baby towards her mother.  
  
“Hm?” Mathias raised a brow confusedly.  
  
“Look up…” Tino smirked.  
  
Both the alpha and the omega turned their gaze upwards to find the number one most awkward piece of Christmas decorations dangling above them.  
  
“Caught under the mistletoe…” Tino singsonged teasingly.  
  
Lukas and Mathias made shocked eye contact, Lukas turned away with a reddening face.  
  
“Come on you two!” Tino teased, “It’s just a kiss!”  
  
Lukas handed the baby off to her daddy and turned towards Mathias, still not meeting his eyes. _You planned this… didn’t you, Tino…?_ When Lukas finally looked up to face the alpha, he was met with shy cerulean eyes and a beet red face. _This is mortifying!_ Lukas quickly tiptoed and pressed his lips against the alpha’s. Mathias wasted no time in pressing back against the Norwegian. A warm feeling spread through Lukas’s chest and he felt more blood rushing to his face, even reaching his ears. When they broke apart, Mathias looked awestruck. Lukas quickly turned from him embarrassedly. _What am I feeling…?_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_I want my baby ( baby baby )  
I want someone to love me,  
And someone to hold!  
Maybe, maybe (maybe maybe)  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow!_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Ten days later…**_  
  
"Mathias, hurry up!" Tino whispered as he picked the lock of his best friend's house.  
  
“I’m trying! I’m not as little or agile as you are!” The alpha retorted.  
  
“You’re a goddamn Special OPS sniper! How are you so bad at being sneaky?!”  
  
“Shut up, Tino! I’m trying my best!” Mathias whisper-yelled at the Finnish omega.  
  
The Fin and the Dane successfully broke into the Norwegian's house, somehow without making a single sound. It was nearly five in the morning on Christmas Day, Lukas would be up soon, and so would Tino's kids. The Fin quickly went about getting the alpha to sit under Lukas's tree and wrapping the huge Dane in a red ribbon and placing a big red bow on his head.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Mathias asked quietly.  
  
“You ask me that _now_?!”  
  
Mathias just shrugged and kept quiet as he watched Tino make a last minute fix on the ribbon and snuck back out of the house. _And now to wait for Lukas…_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here!_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Mathias hadn’t even been there for five full minutes before Lukas had walked out of his room sleepily. The omega paused when he saw the alpha laying under his tree. He looked around and blinked a few times before something amazing happened.  
  
_He’s laughing… his laugh is… adorable!_  
  
“You look ridiculous!” Lukas doubled over in laughter, “How did you even get in my house?”  
  
“Tino helped me break in…” Mathias shrugged with a smile, “Merry Christmas!”  
  
“M-Merry C-Christmas…” Lukas continued laughing.  
  
“So… can you untie me? Tino’s really good at gift wrapping…” The alpha chuckled nervously.  
  
"Sure…" Lukas heaved a breath with one final laugh.  
  
The omega walked over to the alpha and began untying him, “You know, I didn’t think he’d actually do it…”  
  
“What?” Mathias asked.  
  
"For some reason, Tino asked me for a ‘Santa letter' this year. I've never written one before so as a joke, I wrote what I wanted on a post-it note and gave it to him…" Lukas explained.  
  
“So what did you ask ‘Santa’ for…?” The alpha smirked.  
  
“...My true love…” Lukas blushed as the alpha was finally freed.  
  
Mathias sat stunned for a moment before he smashed his lips against the omega’s and wrapped his arms around the slim waist. Lukas made a noise of surprise before he settled himself in the alpha’s lap and looped his arms around Mathias’s neck. As the omega kissed back, the alpha tightened his hold.  
  
“This might be a little early to say,” Mathias said when they finally broke apart, “But, I love you…”  
  
Lukas stared at the alpha in flustered disbelief. _He really doesn't know how to be subtle, does he?_ The omega looked away blushing before muttering against his arm.  
  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Mathias teased.  
  
"I said, ‘...I love you too…'" Lukas felt even more blood rush to his cheeks.  
  
“Does that mean you’ll court me too?” Mathias quirked a brow.  
  
“Are you really going to make me say it?!” Lukas buried his reddened face into the alpha’s shoulder.  
  
“I just need to make sure!” Mathias let out a bellowing laugh, “I don’t want to force you into anything…”  
  
“...yes…” Lukas murmured, “... I’ll… court you…”  
  
“This is the greatest day of my life!” Mathias laughed happily as he squeezed the omega in his lap impossibly tighter, “Merry Christmas, Lukas…”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Mathias…”  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_He's all I want just for me,  
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I’ll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year..._  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Five years later, December 15...**_  
  
"Amethyst, we have food at home…" Lukas groaned as his two-year-old daughter firmly strapped to his chest in her carrier, once again made grabby hands at a display window that showed off lots of yummy looking baked goods.  
  
"Mama! Mum-mums!" The two-year-old whined.  
  
“Just wait until we’re home,” Lukas shook his head at her again and continued walking.  
  
"Mama!" Amethyst whined again and started squirming in her career.  
  
“No, you’re not coming out! The last time I let you out, you almost ran into the street!” Lukas sighed frustratedly.  
  
“Mama…” Amethyst’s little voice quivered, obviously on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come on, just wait and be good, your daddy's coming home tonight…" The omega tried persuading the two-year-old to not cry in the middle of a crowded sidewalk.  
  
“Dada?” Amethyst looked up at her mommy when her daddy was mentioned, violet eyes sparkling the same way her daddy’s would when they get excited.  
  
“Yes, daddy’s coming home tonight…” Lukas smiled gently down at her.  
  
“Dada!” she squealed excitedly.  
  
The mother/daughter duo made their way home and as soon as Lukas closed the door behind him, he unstrapped the baby carrier from his chest and let Amethyst run around the house squealing her excitement.  
  
“Dada! Dada! Dada!” Amethyst ran around in circles flailing her small chubby arms.  
  
“Alright, Ame, calm down-” Lukas was interrupted by his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, “Hello?” he answered.  
  
“LUKAS!” Tino screamed from the other side.  
  
"Tino? What's wrong?" The Norwegian omega held the phone a bit away to prevent any more damage to his eardrum.  
  
“Did you get the letter?!” Tino sniffled.  
  
_Letter? What happened? Tino’s been crying… hysterically at that…_ Lukas turned his attention to his daughter right as she tripped over her own feet and face planted. _Uh oh… here it comes…_ The toddler began wailing and making grabby hands at her mommy.  
  
"Is Ame okay?" Tino sniffled and asked as he obviously heard the two-year old's cries.  
  
“She’s fine, she just tripped…” Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over and picking her up.  
  
He bounced her lightly and rubbed her back to soothe her cries, “Now, what were you saying about a letter?”  
  
“Check your mail…” was all Tino said before he hung up.  
  
_The mail…?_ Lukas wrapped himself and Amethyst in a blanket and rushed outside to the mailbox. He threw it open and grabbed the lone envelope before running back inside to the warmth of his house.  
  
“Mama…?” Amethyst sniffled and finally lifted her head from Lukas’s shoulder.  
  
Lukas put the toddler down and read the front of the envelope.  
  
“To Lukas Køhler…” Lukas flipped it over, that was all it said, “Oh god, please tell me he’s okay…”  
  
“Mama…?” Amethyst pulled at Lukas’s shirt worriedly.  
  
The omega took no time in ripping the envelope open and pulling the letter out, he read it over as fast as he could.  
  
_Dear Lukas Køhler,  
  
We regret to inform you that your husband and mate, Mathias Køhler, will be unable to return home on the specified date of December, 15.  
The current mission was nearly jeopardized and the entire Special Operations Unit was nearly captured. They retreated and were able to do so safely; however, the mission is still incomplete.  
The unit will attempt once more to complete the mission successfully. The next predicted date of the return for the entire unit will be December, 24.  
We apologize for the inconvenience.  
  
Sincerely,  
Special Operations Unit Dispatcher._  
  
Lukas stared at the letter in disbelief. _No… he promised he was coming home today..._  
  
"Mama…?" Amethyst pulled her mommy's shirt once more.  
  
Lukas dropped to his knees as his vision became blurry with tears. The omega wrapped his arms around his daughter and cried out. Amethyst, sensing her mommy’s sadness and worries, cried with him. Lukas couldn’t contain his distressed cries. _Please, Mathias, come home safely…_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep,  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
'Cause I heard that you're coming to town,  
Santa, can you hear me?_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Christmas Eve…**_  
  
Lukas was sitting in Amethyst's room reading her favorite book, A Christmas Carol, given to her courtesy of Uncle Tino.  
  
“And then the mean Mr. Scrooge-” Lukas was interrupted by a knock at the front door.  
  
“Mama? Door! Santa?!” Amethyst perked up excitedly.  
  
“Baby, Santa won't come until you're asleep…” Lukas chuckled and booped her nose causing his daughter to giggle.  
  
“Mama…” Amethyst giggled.  
  
“Wait here, mama will be back…” Lukas tucked his toddler in and kissed her forehead before he made his way outside.  
  
There was another knock at the door.  
  
“I'm coming!” Lukas called as he opened the door, “Hello, can I help yo-”  
  
“Lukas…”  
  
“Tino? Berwald? What are you two and the kids doing here…? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Christmas?” The Norwegian omega frowned in confusion.  
  
“Lukas…” Tino fought back tears, “Mathias… he…”  
  
“H’s m’ss’ng…” (He's missing...) Berwald said regretfully.  
  
Lukas felt his heart drop, “What…?”  
  
“Mathias went missing on the mission, and they couldn't track him down…” Tino explained.  
  
“What do you mean?!” Lukas shouted in disbelief, “Berwald! You were supposed to look after him! You were supposed to make sure he came home!” The omega cried out.  
  
“Mama…?” The little voice sounded behind Lukas.  
  
Lukas dropped to his knees, clutching his heart. _This can’t be happening… he has to come home to us… he has to…_  
  
“I’m so sorry, Lukas…” Tears could be heard in Tino’s voice.  
  
“They’ll find him and bring him home right?!” Lukas asked desperately through tears.  
  
“Th’y’re d’ng ‘vr’th’ng th’y c’n…” (They're doing everything they can...) Berwald nodded.  
  
“They _need_ to bring him home!” Lukas shouted.  
  
“Mama!” Amethyst ran up to her mommy and grabbed him in as big a hug as she could.  
  
"Amethyst…" Lukas turned around and grabbed his two-year-old in a hug.  
  
“We really need to get going… but, let us know if you need anything, Lukas.” Tino said sadly and reached out to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
  
_I need my mate and husband…_  
  
“Mama?” Amethyst looked confusedly at her mommy.  
  
Lukas stood up with his daughter still in his arms and shut the door. Without a word, he carried Amethyst into his room and laid her on his bed.  
  
“Mama’s bed?” Amethyst asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, sweetie… You can sleep in mommy's bed…" Lukas wiped his tears away and smiled at the innocent child.  
  
“Wea dada?” she inquired.  
  
“Daddy’s not coming home tonight, baby…” Lukas wept as he got him and his daughter under the covers and held her tightly against his chest.  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_I really hope that you're on your way,  
With something special  
For me in your sleigh...  
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Five years later, December 6.**_  
  
"Hey, mommy!" Amethyst ran into her mother's room.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Lukas sat on the bed looking at a picture.  
  
"What are you looking at?" The seven-year-old asked about the picture frame in the omega's hands, temporarily forgetting what she was going ask before.  
  
“It’s a picture of your daddy and me, the day we found out that you were in my tummy…” Lukas smiled bittersweetly at the picture.  
  
“Daddy was really happy, right?” Amethyst questioned as she looked over her mother’s shoulder at the picture.  
  
It showed her mother, seven years younger, with his hands on his flat stomach, smiling shyly; and her father was behind him holding the ultrasound over Lukas’s stomach smiling excitedly.  
  
“Yeah, he was so happy… He wouldn’t stop smiling…” Lukas laughed dryly.  
  
“Mommy… do you miss daddy?” Amethyst asked as Lukas looked up to meet his daughter’s eyes, the violet eyes he gave her.  
  
“Yes, I miss him a lot…” Lukas sighed.  
  
“If I asked Santa for my daddy back, do you think he’d bring him?” Amethyst wondered aloud after a moment of silence.  
  
The Norwegian omega looked up at his daughter in shock before a small sad smile crawled across his face, "Honey… I don't think Santa can bring you people…"  
  
"Aw…" The seven-year-old deflated, "I'll ask Uncle Tino what he thinks today at his birthday party!" She perked up and beamed at her mother.  
  
_She’s got his smile…_ Lukas hugged his daughter tightly and let a few tears slip down his cheeks. _Why couldn’t you come home like you were supposed to…?_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_I want my baby (baby baby)  
I want someone to love me,  
And someone to hold.  
Maybe maybe (maybe maybe)  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe!_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Nine days later…**_  
  
“Uncle Tino!!” Amethyst squealed excitedly as she ran into the house and tackled the Finnish omega in a hug.  
  
“Amethyst _Køhler_ …” Lukas scolded as he also entered the house.  
  
“Ame! Hi, sweetheart! She’s fine, Lukas, don’t be so tough on her...” Tino hugged her back, “Anyway, are you ready for Christmas, Ame?”  
  
“Yup! I already wrote my letter! Mommy said he’d send it out tonight!” She beamed up at him.  
  
"Oh, my! Look at that! You lost another tooth!" Tino giggled, "It's right in the front too! Did you ask Santa for your two front teeth?" He winked.  
  
“No! That’s silly…” She laughed, “ Besides, I can’t tell you! Mommy said, if I tell anyone what I asked for, then Santa won’t bring it!”  
  
"Oh, I see, well, you'll just have to let me know on Christmas if you got what you wanted or not, huh?"  
  
“Uh huh!” She nodded happily.  
  
“AME!!!!!”  
  
Before the seven-year-old had time to react, she was tackled by the 10-year-old Hana, Tino and Berwald's daughter.  
  
“H’na…” (Hana...) Berwald frowned.  
  
"Sorry papa…" she said and climbed off Amethyst, "It's so good to see you, Ame!"  
  
“It’s good to see you too, Hana!” Amethyst squealed, “Mommy! Can I go play with Hana?”  
  
“Sure, just come to eat dinner when you’re called…” Lukas nodded.  
  
"Thanks, mommy!" She beamed back at her mother and ran off with the older girl.  
  
“You have her letter?” Tino asked.  
  
“Yeah, I haven’t read it yet though…” Lukas took the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Tino.  
  
“Thanks…” Tino said and quickly pocketed the letter before either of the girls saw him with it, “How are you holding up, Lukas?”  
  
“I’m fine…” The Norwegian omega shrugged and tried to walk away.  
  
"No, you're not… Lukas, it's been five years…" Tino caught Lukas's arm and frowned concernedly.  
  
“I need time to heal, Tino! What do you want from me?!” Lukas snapped back.  
  
“Maybe have Emil stay with you this Christmas Eve… It’s not safe for an omega and his daughter to be alone…” Tino suggested concernedly, “I’d feel better if you stayed here, but at least Emil is an alpha… and he’s your brother…”  
  
“Emil doesn’t like to call me his brother…” Lukas rolled his eyes, “Besides, he’s spending Christmas with that Asian omega he’s courting…”  
  
“Xiang?” Tino raised a brow, “Really? Emil was brave enough to court him?!”  
  
“Yeah…” Lukas said and shrugged his arm out of Tino’s hold.  
  
“Alright Lukas, but remember, if you or Amethyst need anything, we’re always here for you…”  
  
“Thanks…” the Norwegian looked out a window with his usual distant eyes.  
  
Tino shook his head with a worried sigh. _This really isn’t healthy for him or his daughter…_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here!_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Christmas Eve, morning time…**_  
  
**Knock. Knock.**  
  
"I've got it, mommy…" Amethyst hugged her mother and ran off to answer the door, "Hello?"  
  
“Hi, Ame…” Tino smiled, “Is your mommy okay?”  
  
"Yeah, he's in the bedroom, he's almost ready…" the seven-year-old nodded and allowed everyone in.  
  
“Hi…” Lukas emerged from his room and smiled weakly at everyone, “Thanks for coming…”  
  
“It’s been five years, and he didn’t have a proper funeral…” Emil said, “I think the least we could do, is come pay our respects to his family on the five year anniversary of him going missing..."  
  
“Part of me wishes they did bring back his body…” Lukas said as he stared tearfully at his husband’s portrait, “At least, that way I think I’d have some closure…”  
  
“I know it’s hard, Lukas, but we’re all here for you…” Tino consoled and grabbed Lukas in a hug.  
  
“Thanks… really…” Lukas sniffled as he buried his face in Tino’s shoulder and cried.  
  
“How are you doing, Amethyst?” Emil asked his niece.  
  
“I’m okay… I don’t remember my daddy that much, but mommy always makes sure I know that he loved me lots…” Amethyst gave a sad but hopeful smile.  
  
Emil grabbed his niece in a hug and just like her mother; she buried her head in his shoulder and cried.  
  
Everyone went outside with Mathias’s portrait and they lit lanterns to send to him, no matter where he might be. Each paper lantern had a message from everyone, that he was doing well and that he was missed and well loved.  
  
_It’s been five years, Mathias… I think I’m finally starting to heal…_ Lukas watched as his lantern floated high into the sky. On it was written, “Rest in Love, my true love…” _Please watch over your daughter and I… Guide me to be a good mother and raise our precious child right…_ Lukas looked over and saw Amethyst watching her own lantern with tears flowing down her face. _You’d be so proud of your daughter, Mathias… She’s so strong and beautiful… she looks just like you, but with my eyes… just like you said she’d have…_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_He's all I want just for me,  
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I’ll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year..._  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Christmas Eve, early evening… Tino’s POV…**_  
  
“Wh’t d’d ‘m’thyst ‘sk f’r?” (What did Amethyst ask for?) Berwald asked his wife.  
  
“Amethyst? Oh yeah! I didn’t even read her letter yet!” Tino hurriedly went to find his coat and reached into the pocket where he had decided to hide the little girl’s letter to Santa.  
  
Tino took out the envelope and opened it hurriedly; he pulled out the letter and read it. Nothing could have prepared him for the most heartbreaking letter he’d ever read. Finally, Tino had received a request that he couldn’t fulfill.  
  
_Dear Santa,  
  
How are you? I’m sure you must be busy this time of year! I hope you get everything you need to so that everyone gets their Christmas wish this year!  
I thought a lot about what I wanted, and made sure I was good all year! Because this is the one wish that I want the most! More than any other wish I've had or toy I could want! I want this!  
Please bring my daddy home.  
Mommy has been so sad without him here. Mommy said he’s too old for Santa to bring him gifts, but if you could do this one thing, I’ll never ask for anything ever again!  
Mommy has been really good this year! He only cried twice this year! One time on daddy’s birthday, and then again on my birthday! He might cry on Christmas Eve, he said that’s the day daddy went missing.  
Santa, please please please please please bring my daddy home this Christmas. That’s all I want.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
Amethyst Køhler_  
  
By the end of the letter, Tino was in tears.  
  
“Wh’t’s wr’ng?” (What's wrong?) Berwald asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
“I… I can’t…” Tino sniffled as he tried to stop his tears, “I can’t give Amethyst what she wants this year…”  
  
“Wh’t w’s ‘t?” (What was it?)  
  
“She wants Mathias…” Tino turned and cried into his husband’s chest.  
  
Berwald hummed in understanding and held his omega.  
  
**BANG! BANG! BANG!**  
  
There was a sudden rapping at the door.  
  
“‘ll g’ s’e wh’ ‘t ‘s…” (I'll go see who it is...) Berwald kissed Tino’s forehead and went to answer the door.  
  
Tino followed being his husband curiously. The Swedish alpha opened the door to a shivering figure standing at his door. Berwald and Tino’s eyes bugged open.  
  
"It can't be…" Tino said breathlessly.  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_I hope my letter reaches you in time,  
Bring me a love I can call all mine!  
Cause I been so good so good this year!  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe,  
He's all I want in a big red bow!_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Christmas Eve, night time…**_  
  
“And God bless us, everyone…” Lukas finished reading Amethyst’s favorite Christmas book like he did every year on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Thanks, mommy… that's my favorite book…" Amethyst smiled up at her mother.  
  
“I know sweetie…” Lukas leaned down to kiss his daughter’s forehead, “That’s why I read it to you…”  
  
"Thanks, mommy…" the seven-year-old beamed.  
  
“Good night, baby… I’ll see you tomorrow…” Lukas smiled as he stood from Amethyst’s bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey, mommy…?"  
  
“Yes?” Lukas stopped and turned to her.  
  
“Do you think Santa will bring me what I asked for?” Amethyst asked with a furrowed brow.  
  
“Of course, baby, you’ve been a very good girl this year…” Lukas smiled at his daughter. _Just like every year… I really lucked out with such a good kid…_  
  
“Okay… Good night mommy, I love you…” She smiled and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
“I love you too, Amethyst…” Lukas whispered as he turned off the light and closed the door to her room.  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here!_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**In Amethyst’s room.**_  
  
As soon as her mother had left the room, the seven-year-old girl hopped out of her bed and kneeled beside it. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head, shutting her eyes.  
  
“Whoever it is that I’m supposed to pray to, can you please help Santa bring my daddy home? I don’t like seeing my mommy so sad all the time.” Amethyst prayed softly, “Mommy always looked so happy in the pictures he took with daddy. He still smiles now, but he doesn’t smile like in those pictures. I know I’m only a kid, but, I’m praying with all my heart because I want to see my daddy again! And I want my mommy to be happy and smile again… Amen.”  
  
Amethyst opened her eyes and looked towards the door in hopes that her mother hadn’t walked in and heard her praying. When she saw that Lukas hadn’t come in, she quickly got back in bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_He's all I want just for me,  
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year..._  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**In the living room…**_  
  
Lukas sat on the couch in front of the fireplace sipping hot cocoa. Over his lap, was Mathias’s favorite red flannel blanket that he couldn’t wait to bring out during the holiday season. Lukas sat watching the snow fall outside.  
  
_Mathias… a part of me wonders what happened on that day five years ago… but another part of me doesn't want to find out and just let your spirit rest. What should I do? Amethyst needs a father figure… I won't always be enough for her… Emil will probably start his own family soon, and I can't ask Berwald…_  
  
Lukas sipped his cocoa and sighed, “So much for being a good mother…”  
  
_I spent all this time mourning the loss of my husband when I should have spent it enjoying the daughter he gave me… our child… I promise I'll do better from now on, Mathias… I promise… you can rest easy now…_  
  
Lukas had finished his cocoa and placed his mug in the sink before he retired to his room. Tomorrow he’d get to see his daughter’s precious face alight with the magic that only Christmas Day would bring.  
  
_Don’t want to miss that anymore…_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_Well, he's all I want just for me,  
Underneath my Christmas tree,  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year..._  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_**Christmas Day…**_  
  
“MOMMY!!!” Amethyst screamed as she burst into Lukas’s room.  
  
“What?! What’s wrong?! What happened?!” Lukas jumped up thinking that someone was attacking his pup.  
  
“Mommy!!! You lied! You said that Santa couldn’t bring people as a gift!” Amethyst jumped around excitedly.  
  
“What are you talking about?! Is there someone in the house, Amethyst?!” Lukas freaked out even worse.  
  
"Yes! Santa brought me exactly what I asked for this year!!" Amethyst squealed, "Come see, mommy!"  
  
Amethyst grabbed her mother’s hand and dragged him out of bed and into the living room. Lukas stumbled after her and as the light assaulted his eyes, he squinted and rubbed at them. Once all the sleep was gone from his eyes and they adjusted, he saw exactly what his daughter was screaming about. Under the tree, in a big red bow, sat…  
  
"... Mathias…?" The alpha's name barely came out as a whisper and yet, at his wife's call, said alpha smiled.  
  
“I’m sorry I took so long… But I’m home…” He smiled.  
  
“Mathias…? You’re really here?” Lukas asked as tears filled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah… I got away and made my way all the way back here…” Mathias stood and walked over to his mate, “I’ve missed you and our baby girl way too much…”  
  
Lukas threw himself into the alpha’s arms and cried into his chest.  
  
“Daddy! You’re really home! Look how happy mommy is!” Amethyst continued squealing.  
  
“I am, and Santa told me what a good girl you were, so he helped me get away from the bad men that had me…” Mathias chuckled at his daughter’s excitement.  
  
“She’s gotten so big since I last saw her…” Mathias whispered to Lukas, “You did such a great job raising her while I was gone, thank you for taking care of our baby, Lukas…”  
  
Lukas looked up into the alpha’s eyes in shock. _He thinks I did a good job…?_  
  
"But now, I'm not going anywhere anymore… I'm home, Lukas…" Mathias lifted his wife's chin and brought his face closer, "And just in time for Christmas… I love you…"  
  
Lukas jumped at the alpha and crashed their lips together. _This was the best Christmas ever…_  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
_Santa that's my only wish this year…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a bit of a tear jerker...  
> For those who can't tell...  
> Denmark named his daughter Amethyst because that was the color of her eyes, just like Norway.  
> The song for this fic is super happy and upbeat sounding... but I guess I read a little TOO far into the lyrics... ^^; heh  
> Thanks so much to whoever is reading this!!  
> And Merry (late) Christmas and Happy New Year! Let's all slay 2k18!!!


End file.
